


A Grand, Romantic Gesture

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: In which Snart tries to out-do Ray in the (pardon the pun) field of grand romantic gestures.  Takes place at some future time when we have Snart back.  Blame whoever posted the Tumblr picture of the truck bed full of dahlias.





	A Grand, Romantic Gesture

“Seriously, Ray? No one’s gonna be able to breath in there!” Jax complained, watching his team mate toting two more vases of roses into his quarters. 

“It’s a grand, romantic gesture,” Ray explained patiently. “Besides, doesn’t everyone love the fragrance of roses?” 

“In moderation, Raymond,” Martin said, holding a handkerchief to his nose. 

“Moderation has no place in a grand, romantic gesture,” Ray argued. 

“And oxygen is going to have no place in that room if you add any more flowers,” Martin countered. 

Jax spotted the captain heading their way. “Sara, you’re a girl. What do you think of this?” he said, gesturing to Ray’s quarters. 

Sara raised an eyebrow at ‘girl,’ but stuck her face in the doorway all the same. “’Overkill’ is the first word that comes to mind,” she said, coolly appraising the profusion of dozens upon dozens of roses that filled every surface of the room. 

“You don’t think Lily will be impressed?” Ray asked, crestfallen. “It’s supposed to be a grand, romantic gesture.” 

Jax mouthed the last three words along with him.

“I do not need to know about this,” Martin decided, beating hasty retreat. 

Sara‘s middle class upbringing shuddered at the amount of money being wasted. “Honestly, Ray? Roses are lovely, and they smell great, but once you cut them, they’re just gonna die.”

“It looks like a funeral parlor in there,” Snart added. “Besides, if you were gonna spend that much, you should have got her jewelry. That way, she could pawn it when she breaks up with you.” 

**_That_** was a bit much, and Sara elbowed him in the ribs. 

“You people have no sense of romance,” Ray grumbled. 

Sara just rolled her eyes and continued down the corridor, leaving the inventor to his own devices. 

***

“Ready to blow this pop stand, Birdie?” Snart drawled, leaning in the doorway of Sara’s office. 

She looked up from her tablet. “What have you got in mind?” 

“Nothing nefarious, I assure you. Just a little jaunt in the jump ship.” 

“Where to?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“You sure you know how to fly that thing?” 

“No, but you do. Besides, Jax already programmed in the location.” He held out a hand and waggled his fingers invitingly. 

“Sure. Why not?” Sara said with a lazy smile, as she pushed back from the desk. 

***

Sara’s mouth dropped open at the sight of acres and acres of dahlias in full bloom. The colors were absolutely dazzling in the sunlight. She turned slowly in a small circle, trying to take it all in. “This is…there must be **_thousands_** of them.” 

“Way more than Raymond gave Lily,” Snart told her gleefully. 

Sara smacked him lightly in the arm. “Put away the measuring tape. This isn’t about outdoing Ray, this is about you listening to what I said. These are **_gorgeous,_** and they’re alive -”

“And they’re not overpowering the ventilation system.” 

Sara rolled her eyes, then stretched up to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth, since that seemed to be the only way to keep his foot out of it. 

“So, I did good?” he murmured. 

“Yeah. You did. The sign says we can cut a couple to take home. Let’s go find the perfect one.” 

“That might take a while,” Snart said, glancing around at the fields and fields of brilliant blooms. 

Sara shrugged slightly. “Time ship, remember? And for the record, Ray was wrong.” 

“Of course he was. Oh, did you mean something in particular?” 

Sara huffed at him in fond exasperation. “Your sense of romance is just fine.”


End file.
